


car crash hearts

by stray_dog_sick



Series: drive on through the night [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanboy Mikey Way, First Meetings, Multi, Nonbinary Gerard Way, i'm not sure which universe but it isnt this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stray_dog_sick/pseuds/stray_dog_sick
Summary: Sometimes you fall asleep in your car and wake up to find your favourite musician making a bad attempt to steal it.





	car crash hearts

**Author's Note:**

> things i never expected to google: 'pharmacies in belleville nj'
> 
> hmu on tumblr @stray-dog-sick  
> also thanks elia (hollowbirds) and josh for making sure this fic made sense 
> 
> title from 'thriller' by fall out boy

“I still don’t understand why I had to come with you just to pick up a prescription,” Mikey groans, leaning his head against the car window. He sits back up a second later though because it isn’t as comfortable as people in movies make it seem.

He’d been looking forward to sitting in front of the TV earlier, but he’d been dragged out the house by his older sibling. Gee had made up some story about how they were scared to go alone, but it wasn’t necessary; they knew Mikey would do just about anything they asked. They were strangely close.

“Oh, no reason. I just wanted to annoy you,” Gee answers from the driver’s seat. “You can stay in the car while I run in.”

Mikey looks at his sibling in disbelief for a few seconds. It feels like an act of betrayal, abuse of trust or something. “If you were anyone else, I would punch you. Seriously. I hate you so much right now.”

They pull into the car park, which is a lot busier than Mikey expected considering how late it is. Thank God for 24-hour pharmacies. Maybe he’ll be able to have a power nap in the back seat while Gee queues. Yeah, that’d be nice. He was close to falling asleep at home anyway.

Someone pulls out of a parking space in front of them, and Gee takes it, before turning off the engine. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, okay?” they say, looking slightly guilty. Mikey just nods, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car at the same time as Gee.

He opens the back door as Gee starts walking towards the store. The car is pretty small, but it’s not like he’s gonna be there all night. He gets in and reaches between the front seats to turn the stereo on, putting a Midtown CD on low volume.

The light inside the car dims and then turns off soon after, and he curls up. Something is digging into his ribcage. It’s not painful, but it’s _there_ , and right now it’s preventing him from falling asleep. He still closes his eyes though - at least part of him will be able to rest.

The driver’s door opens again, and he sits up groggily. Gee hadn’t been gone that long, had they? And yet there was someone else in the car. Maybe he did actually fall asleep.

“Hey, you’re back, can we go home?” he mumbles, rubbing his eyes and knocking his glasses off in the process. Yeah, he’s definitely tired.

The voice that he can hear doesn’t belong to Gee, though. “Why won’t you fit, you stupid key? C’mon, this is not a problem I usually have.”

He stares at the short guy in the front seat for a second and then taps him on the shoulder. Which probably isn’t the best idea, but it doesn’t look like the guy is trying to steal his car (and him).

The stranger screams, flailing as he turns around to face Mikey. “Holy crap. Why are you in my car? How did you get here?” he yells.

Mikey winces. He’s definitely not awake enough for this. He can’t figure out whether the other man is drunk, high, or just an idiot, but this isn’t gonna be a fun conversation in any situation. “Dude, this isn’t your car. It’s my car. That’s why your key won’t fit.”

The other man looks at Mikey in confusion. “No, it- it unlocked when I hit the button. Obviously. Because I got in.”

Mikey shakes his head. “It was already unlocked. My sibling ran into the pharmacy.” He’s trying to stay calm, but really he’s kinda worried about this stranger, who clearly isn’t doing alright.

He reaches out again, this time moving slowly so that the other man isn’t surprised when his shoulder is touched. “Hey, are you okay?”

“No, I’m not- I’m not okay, oh my God,” he manages, before he starts to cry. Mikey leans forward awkwardly to pull him into a hug, trying to provide comfort but also freaking out internally. “I wanna go home.”

“Hey, I’ll help you get home, okay? And then tomorrow, when you’re feeling better, you can come back for your car,” he says. He squints at the entrance to the pharmacy, trying to spot Gee, with no success. “I’m Mikey. What’s your name?”

“Pete,” the other guy replies, sniffing.

“Where do you live, Pete?” Mikey asks, hoping it’s somewhere nearby. And by nearby, he means in Belleville. He doesn’t want to end up driving around Newark all night.

That’d be far too easy though.

“I’m from Chicago,” Pete replies, and Mikey groans internally. “You’re not from Chicago, though, you have a Jersey accent.”

Well, he isn’t _wrong._ “I have a Jersey accent because we’re in Jersey, Pete.” He really hopes that Pete knows this, that he hasn’t driven here all the way from Illinois in a daze. That’s, like, 800 miles. “So Chicago’s home, huh? Do you know where you’re staying here then?”

“Um, my friend, he’s a musician. I came to see him. I’m staying at his apartment, but I don’t know where it is, I just know how to get there,” Pete answers, sounding calmer than he did a minute ago.

Mikey smiles and leans back. “That’s really good. You can give us directions. Just promise me you aren’t about to get us murdered!” he jokes.

Now that he’s mostly sure Pete won’t have a complete breakdown, he looks at Pete and actually takes in what he sees. Black hair falls in front of brown eyes that look like they’ve seen things no one should ever see. Mikey wants to learn all the secrets behind them.

Mikey feels like a creep as he thinks that, but then he realises that the guy also looks really familiar. He’s not sure if that’s better or worse.

Pete shakes his head, drawing Mikey out of his thoughts. “Nah, I’m the real deal. You can look my friend up, dude. Frank Iero, he’s in this hardcore band called Pencey Prep?”

Well, that’s a name Mikey knows well. “No kidding?” he asks, looking at Pete in disbelief. “Frank is, like, my best friend! I work for Eyeball, I’m always hanging out with him and the rest of Pencey Prep. Do you want me to call him for you?”

Pete nods frantically. “Yeah, wow, that’s awesome. You should totally do that.”

Mikey pulls his phone out of his back pocket, finding Frank at the top of his Messages list and tapping the call button. He puts his phone on speaker and holds it up between him and Pete.

 _“Evening, Mikeyway!”_ Frank greets, and Mikey can tell he’s grinning even if he can’t see it.

“Hey, Frank! Got you on speaker. Are you missing a friend called Pete? Cause he got a bit confused and tried to steal my car,” Mikey explains, rolling his eyes before smiling at Pete.

There’s a beat of silence, and then “ _Pete, you idiot, where are you?”_ Frank sounds both concerned and annoyed, which seems like an appropriate reaction in this situation.

“We’re at the P&P on Washington,” Mikey answers when Pete looks at him for help. “Hey, are you home? We can drop him off, or let him crash at ours if you’re out all night. I don’t think he should be alone right now.”

Pete opens his mouth, probably to protest this, but Mikey just raises an eyebrow. “You got into my car, got really confused when your key wouldn’t go in the ignition, and then started crying when I asked if you were okay.”

 _“You are a train wreck, Pete Wentz,”_ Mikey hears from the phone and suddenly forgets how to breathe.

Of course, this makes sense. A guy named Pete, from Chicago, who has friends in the hardcore scene? Oh, Mikey is an idiot. No wonder the guy looked familiar. Pete Wentz has been his ‘celebrity crush’ for a good year or so.

“Let me tell you, Frank, this is not how I pictured meeting Pete,” he says finally. He can’t believe he didn’t recognise Pete straight away, but then again, his grandma had always said that the best place to go unnoticed was somewhere no one expected you to be. Grandma Elena gave strange life lessons.

Frank laughs. _“Yeah, I bet it wasn’t. Still can’t believe you’re an Arma Angelus fan, Mikes. The nerdiest hardcore music fan I know. But yeah, I’m home. Gabe cancelled on me, can you believe it? Come hang out with me!”_

Mikey rolls his eyes again. Gabe is an unreliable friend, but his music is good - the Midtown CD is still playing in the background. “Sure, we’ll be there soon. Talk to you later, Frank.”

He hangs up once Frank says goodbye, and the driver’s door opens soon after. Pete jumps, apparently having forgotten that they were waiting for someone.

“Mikey, why is there a stranger in my seat?” Gee asks, looking between the two already in the car. They sound surprising car, considering the situation.

“Well, it’s a long story,” Mikey starts. “But the short version is that this is Pete Wentz, and we have to take him to Frank’s house.” He looks Gee in the eye, silently begging them to trust him on this one.

They all look at each other for a second, before Pete climbs over the centre console to the passenger seat so that Gee can get in the car too. “And you were mad at me for forcing you out the house, Mikes,” they comment, smirking at him in the rearview mirror.

Mikey can’t remember if Gee knows about his crush on Pete. Frank definitely does, though, so if Mikey hasn’t told them, then Frank probably has.

“So you’re the famous Pete Wentz then? Mikey talks about you a lot. Well, and your band,” Gee teases.

Yeah, Gee definitely knows about Mikey’s crush.

“Seriously, you’re a fan of my band?” Pete laughs, turning to look at Mikey too as they pull out of the car park. “This has been a crazy series of coincidences. I can’t believe you know who I am.”

“Oh, he’s definitely a fan,” Gee jokes, and Mikey kicks the back of their seat genttly, a silent _‘shut up, you’re gonna embarrass me’_.

They make small talk as they drive to Frank’s apartment, arriving there quickly. Gee rings the bell, and Frank lets them into the building, meeting them at the top of the stairs. Why he had to have a top floor apartment, Mikey would never know. Frank has terrible lungs.

“Well, if it isn’t my three favourite idiots,” he jokes, slinging an arm around Gee’s waist and kissing them on the cheek as soon as the group is close enough.

“Yeah, well, you should keep a closer eye on your guests,” they reply, turning to kiss Frank.

Mikey clears his throat. He supports Gee and Frank, of course, but watching your sibling make out with your best friend would make anyone uncomfortable. “So can we go inside now or am I destined to be grossed out forever?”

The couple laughs, and Gee opens their mouth - probably to comment about Mikey’s lack of a relationship - but Pete interrupts. “Wait, so this is the datemate, Frank?”

“Yeah, this is Gee,” Frank replies proudly.

Pete looks between the three of them, looking slightly overwhelmed. “Does _everyone_ know each other is this town?”

“Dude, Belleville isn’t that small,” Mikey chuckles. “I don’t even know everyone I went to high school with.” That’s more because he had no friends than because it was a big school, but Pete doesn’t need to know that.

“Whatever. This is, like, the weirdest day of my entire life,” Pete says, shaking his head.

They walk down the corridor to Frank’s apartment and collapse onto the sofa once inside. Frank lock the door behind them and sits on Gee’s lap. “Did you kids have fun on your pharmacy run?” Frank asks, kicking his feet up onto Mikey’s legs.

“Frank, dude, I met Pete Wentz. Best pharmacy run ever,” Mikey says, laughing.

“It’s so cute that you like my band,” Pete leans against Mikey, resting his chin on the taller man’s shoulder. “You should give me your number so that when we’re in town next, I can get you backstage.”

Mikey grins, handing Pete his phone. “Well, that’s an offer I can’t refuse.”

Pete inputs his number and hands the phone back. “So, looks like those two are busy,” he says, raising an eyebrow.

Mikey turns to see Gee and Frank making out again. “Urgh. Glad you’re here, I am so sick of third wheeling.”

Pete laughs, and Mikey thinks that he could listen to that for the rest of his life. _You’re heading into ‘creep’ territory again, Way,_ he scolds himself. His mind keeps forgetting that while he may know Pete, Pete doesn’t know him.

“So what music do you listen to other than mine?” Pete asks. “Because no offensive, but you don’t look like the kind of guy who listens to nothing but hardcore.”

“Gee and I are big Smashing Pumpkins fans,” Mikey answers. “That was actually the first concert I went to.”

“Dude, I love Smashing Pumpkins! Fellow Chicago boys. Is that your thing? Chicago bands?” Pete asks, and Mikey can’t tell if he’s being serious or not.

“Now that I think about it, actually, I _do_ like a lot of Chicago bands,” Mikey ponders, scratching the back of his head. “Earth, Wind & Fire are from Chicago! I don't know, man. Chicago has an excellent music scene.”

Pete hums. “You have good taste. Hey, there’s a new band I’ve seen a couple times, called The Academy Is. They’re more pop-rock, but you should check them out, I reckon they’ll make it big.”

“I’ll look them up when I get home! I think Gabe has mentioned them before, actually.” Mikey makes a note on his phone. He’s always looking out for new music. Or listening out for new music, he supposes.

“Y’know, our friends are still kind of busy. We could go back to the guest room and check them out,” Pete suggests.

Mikey starts internally freaking out again. Is Pete _flirting_ with him? “Sounds like a good idea to me,” he agrees, trying to hide his nerves.

Pete smirks and leans closer to whisper in Mikey’s ear. “There are other things you could check out too.”

Well, there’s no way he can say no to that. He shoves Frank’s legs off his legs so that he can stand up, holding a hand out to Pete.

“Hey, Gee, your brother is wandering off with my friend,” Frank groans. Apparently moving his legs had interrupted his make-out session.

“Dude, I was just gonna show Mikey some songs. We weren’t gonna do anything. Well, I was thinking about doing something, but,” Pete stops mid-sentence to yawn. “I could really use a nap right now.”

Mikey hums. “Me too, actually. Listening to music and all sounds fun, but you totally interrupted my nap earlier.”

“Yeah, we should go,” Gee agrees. “Get up, Frank.”

“No, I don’t want you to leave,” he whines but stands up anyway. “You should come round again tomorrow, Pete’s here for a couple days.”

Mikey nods. “See you soon, then.” He turns to look at Pete. “I have to follow through on that offer, after all. Just don’t do any more disappearing acts between then and now!”

Pete winks. “Don’t you worry your pretty head about that, Mikeyway.”

Mikey’s pretty sure he’s blushing the whole way home, but Gee doesn’t comment on it. He takes back everything he said on the drive to the pharmacy - Gee is the best sibling ever.


End file.
